Prologue: Aftermath of the Gala
Here's how the prologue of the aftermath of the Gala in Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins. (the film starts off with the Hasbro Studios logo, then the Universal Logo, then the HIT Entertainment logo, then the Hiatt Grey's Pictures logo, and then the MLP:FIM intro (Season 1). And then it fades at Golden Oaks Library where the Mane 6 are recalling their time at the Gala) Pinkie: Well, while I admit going to the gala was a another good escapade for us, I wish we could've done something a bit more exciting. Rarity: Speak for yourself! You're not the one who had a wretched night with one the biggest snobs I ever had to meet! That Blueblood is nothing what I expected! I'd really like to find a much more suitable gentlecolt. Rainbow: What we need is a real adventure. Fluttershy: A real adventure? Scootaloo: Yeah. shows the CMC hearing all of it What kind of adventure? Apple Bloom: Someplace outside of Ponyville. Maybe even Equestria.￼ Sweetie Belle: That would be so cool! Applejack: But ah' don't think y'all should come with us. Apple Bloom: Why not? Rarity: Because, you're all too young. Apple Bloom: Wer' old enough! Scootaloo: Yeah, maybe it can find our cutie marks! Twilight: I think they should come. Rainbow: Yes, but we don't'' have'' a place to go yet. Twilight: Yes, maybe there's a book here that might give a clue. (Checks a few books) Spike: (holding one book) You mean like this one? Twilight: Yeah. (takes a look at the book) "Railways of the UK". This should have something in here. (Uses her magic to scan a few pages before stopping at one chapter) Hmm. North Western Railway. Pinkie: The North Western Railway? Rarity: What sort of railway is that? Twilight: (reading) It's a railway, where steam engine preservation is a huge deal. Preserving many engines that are either the last of their class or have been sold. What's more, the engines can... Talk? Spike: Talking trains? Twilight: Yes it says so right here. All engines, even rolling stock can talk. Pinkie: Well, that's weird. Rarity: More on the lines of unusual. Twilight: What's more, many famous people often visit this railway due to it's outstanding reputation of being on time, really reliable, and really useful. Apple Bloom: Well, it sounds like a great place to go. Rainbow: Yeah, This North Western Railway sounds pretty cool to me. Pinkie: Oh! Oh! Can we go to see it?! CAN WE?! CAN WE?! Twilight: Well..... I admit, it would be an interesting place to check out. Especially since we've never been to any unique railways before. I say, let's go! (the other mane 6 all cheer) Rarity: oh! I better go home and gather up some things for the trip! Pinkie: I'll get some cupcakes! Apple Bloom: We'll leave now! Scootaloo: And will have some fun! Sweetie Belle: And make new friends! Rainbow: Hey, maybe there may be some really fast, awesome engines there I could race! Fluttershy: Uhm, I'm not so sure. I mean, all those engines, sounds, smoke and steam it may be a little risky. Spike: Come on, don't be a spoil sport! How bad can trains be? Fluttershy: Well... okay, I'll go. Twilight: We're gonna go see a new railway! Oh, this is gonna be so great! Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Prologues